


What We Make Together

by PinkGloom



Series: What We- [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Finally the sex that I promised, HP AU, John Hufflepuff, M/M, Sherlock Ravenclaw, bottom!John, doing the frick and frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Make Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The startling climax! ::heee:: I’m marking the fanfic as *complete* however, if the mood hits me, I may add some small chapters. However, I plan on them to just be snap-shots and not a long plot or anything impressive. (shakes head and thinks about all the other stories I need to finish).

The autumn leaves had been gorgeous and the crisp air had highlighted John’s small puffs of air that had been erupting from his chapped lips. He had his hood over his head after practice, and Sherlock missed seeing the familiar crop of blonde hair out of the side of his eye as they walked back to the dorms.  

Sherlock had gone to meet John after his Quidditch practice. Although Sherlock didn’t really care for the sport, he went whenever Hufflepuff was playing...and sometimes when it was just practice.  

When he didn’t go, Mike was plenty enough company for John. Many times there were just experiments that needed attending. That was one of the many reasons he cared so deeply for John- few would understand that his fungi collection needed attention when his boyfriend had a game. But Sherlock tried to make up for it as much as he could at times like this. 

As soon as the door had shut behind Sherlock’s prefect bedroom, he pressed John against it and pushed back the shorter boy’s hood. Sherlock then glided his hand down and cupped John’s check to pull down his yellow and black striped scarf. Whitened skin greeted him and Sherlock took notice of the difference of skin tone that depended so much on the seasons.  

John wore a smirk and it made Sherlock chuckle happily at just how ridiculous everything was. He pressed moist lips to ones that were surprisingly soft despite having flown for two hours through dry air. Proof that the Hufflepuff had been licking his lips while he had had them hidden under his House scarf. Chilled skin soon turned warmer and that warmth travelled out to unthaw his cheeks and nose, Sherlock couldn’t wait until the atmosphere of the entire room was heated from just their bodies.  

John made a small nose of contentment and burrowed his hands under Sherlock’s robe. His hands made their way up around Sherlock’s back and then to the front to unclasp the heavy robe. John pushed it back and off of Sherlock’s shoulders. The robe pooled around his feet and Sherlock went to unclasp John’s robe in return. With robes off, scarfs were then tugged at between fervent kisses and nibbles of skin.   

Sherlock’s mouth pressed up against John’s cheek, nose and neck as the last part of the Hufflepuff’s scarf was unwound and fell to join the robes on the ground. John practically ripped Sherlock’s scarf off and John’s teeth sucked at the Ravenclaw’s lower lip as John tossed it on the floor.  

Ties were quickly loosened and shirt buttons released. Sherlock pressed John harder against the door and angled his knee between the other boy’s legs. John pressed up against it and Sherlock felt John’s erection hot against him. Sherlock inhaled sharply and could taste everything that had come to mean home to him. Sentiment washed over him and he stopped unbuttoning John’s shirt to wrap his arms around John’s middle. For a moment, the need to just hold him became overpowering.  

Sherlock could feel John smile into the kiss after he released him from the tight embrace. John could be a cheeky bastard at times. The Ravenclaw tried not to huff in a need to try and cover up just how much he needed the small Hufflepuff in his life. How John could read him in the most inopportune occasions, Sherlock would never know. He and John had been in a relationship for awhile but that didn’t mean that he liked his emotions bared open between them so rawly.   

John nipped at Sherlock’s lower lip to trace his way down to the taller boy’s neck. The Hufflepuff hadn’t forgotten about Sherlock’s unbuttoned white school shirts and while he assaulted long expense of white neck, John shoved off the collared shirt so that the blue and grey tie and Sherlock’s undershirt remained.  

His room was still cool and a single shiver ran up Sherlock’s spine at the loss of clothes. John ran his hands back from Sherlock’s shoulders and to the front of his chest. Sherlock’s cock twitched as John lightly squeezed one nipple between two fingers. Even through his undershirt the sensation was still enough to warm up whatever remained of the shiver running through his extremities.   

Sherlock brought his hands back from around John’s back to cover the Hufflepuff’s own broader chest. Sherlock’s when down farther and pinched at him playfully. Even though he played Quidditch, John still had a slight amount of pudge around his belly. Sherlock loved running his hands over it (not because it would embarrass John and then he would turn a lovely pink color. He would _never_ do that.)  

“I swear to god, you're just ask for it...” John muttered against the skin under Sherlock’s ear.  

Sherlock answered by raking his fingernails about John’s middle and lifting up his shirt. “Begging for it actually.”  

John hummed deep down in his throat and was disgusting how much it made Sherlock turn into a pile of mush. The ability to turn each other’s brains offline was a shared power and it gave Sherlock a sense of release to know how perfectly they were balanced.  

John took the moment to rub up against Sherlock’s thigh. The friction felt fantastic and Sherlock lifted John’s shirt over his head. After his shirt came off, John leaned back against the wall and panted as he ground harder against Sherlock’s thigh.  

Sherlock’s lip curled up as he watched John through half-lidded eyes. The sight made Sherlock’s blood boil and he leaned forward to wrap his lips around on of John’s perk pink nipples.  

Sherlock could taste the sweat and soap mingling perfectly together. Pulling back, Sherlock made sure that his teeth dragged and nipped along the pink flesh. Sherlock’s tongue flicked back and forth; it was addicting, the taste of it. 

John moaned and his hands came up to pull at the unruly mess of black curls on Sherlock’s head. Sherlock growled as John’s fingernails dug into his scalp. It was such a pleasurable pain. The mix of the sexual high combined with the tingling of pain- it was beyond perfect.  

“You really are the worse type of person.” John’s voice was rough and it made Sherlock’s skin crawl.  

“That’s why you’re so attracted to me.” Sherlock didn’t really want to talk but the banter was impossible to ignore.  

“I’ve always loved things that are bad for me.” John giggled breathlessly. It was absurd that sex and laughter mingled so well with them. If Sherlock had ever been told that there could ever be someone so fantastic in his life, he would have never believed it- almost still couldn’t believe it. 

“Ah, my little masochist.” Sherlock bit down harder than he would normally would have on John’s shoulder. John growled and his groin continued to grind contently against Sherlock’s thigh.  

“You really are a bad boy.” John mused as he raked his fingernails down Sherlock’s back. Lifting up his undershirt, John’s hands pressed into Sherlock’s skin.  

Clothes were further removed and soon only trousers were left. John pushed off of the door and reached for Sherlock’s trouser button. Sherlock stumbled back and anchored his hands tightly around John’s waist. John giggled as Sherlock cursed after he was knocked back onto the bed.  

Sherlock fell back and it was clear in John’s eyes that he was enjoying the way the tables had turned. John’s knee pressed up against Sherlock’s crotch and he stared down at him through lust clouded eyes. 

Sherlock licked his lips as the Hufflepuff finished undressing above him. John’s pants where yellow and just the sight of them made Sherlock’s heart beat faster. It wasn’t dress code to have matching pants to their House colors but John always liked wearing them for any of his games. Sherlock loved being one of the only two people privy to that information.  

John took his knee off the bed and slide off his trousers and pants at the same time. Going down on his knees, John’s hands curled around the rim of Sherlock’s trousers. Fingers dipped under the fabric and it was torture with how close John’s fingers came to touching him.  

“You are...” Sherlock started to complain but it died in his throat when fingers skillful unbuttoned his trousers and John brushed his knuckles along the Ravenclaw’s length.  

The sound of his zip being dragged down made Sherlock’s skin break out into goosebumps. The anticipation was making his skin break out in goosebumps. No matter how many times they undressed each other, it still made Sherlock’s entire body light up with overwhelming sensations. John was like a drug.  

Sherlock lifted up his arse and John needed no other hint. In one swift motion, Sherlock was naked. Before Sherlock could even lift up his legs to help John finish off taking off his clothes, moist lips were wrapped around Sherlock’s erection.  

Sherlock hissed through clenched teeth at the hotness enveloping him. Hands shot up and groped for John’s hair. Sherlock released a moan as John’s tongue glide along him. The pace picked up and Sherlock struggled not to squeeze his legs tight around John’s head. Instead, he lifted a leg up over one of John’s shoulder and stretched his toes out as pleasure washed over him.   

It was a fantastic feeling and it made Sherlock’s mind go fuzzy and white. John hummed around him and it made Sherlock entire body shudder as it seemed to travel all through him and down to his very core.  

Minutes stretched on and although Sherlock was loath to see him go, he knew it was good that John’s mouth left his aching cock to trail hot kisses around his groin and then to his lower stomach. It was driving Sherlock to new levels of insanity and he knew that the only person who could ever do it to him was John. 

The unassuming and never common place, John H. Watson.  

It wasn’t that Sherlock had ever though John was average. More that Sherlock had assumed that everyone was average that wasn’t him. Not only that, but John was a Hufflepuff- the most common House there was in all of Hogwarts.  

Sherlock’s logical hadn’t been flawed. Even at times he wondered if the Sorting Hat hadn’t somehow gotten it wrong. It had only been then, when Sherlock had realized that John was so great only Hufflepuff could have him.  

John Watson was brave, smart, steadfast, caring and more adjectives that the English language could ever contain. Sure, it was said that the rest were sorted into Hufflepuff...John Watson was more than the rest combined. In his small sturdy frame was the virtues that were treasured in every House; even the cunning of Slytherin.  

It had never been a question if Sherlock would be sorted into Ravenclaw but when the Sorting Hat had tried to tempt him with Slytherin but Sherlock had never even wavered. _I suppose that does show the Hat’s general lack of basic skills of b-_  

John’s mouth nipped at his skin and derailed Sherlock’s thoughts. John’s warm tongue glided along Sherlock’s flat stomach and up to his chest. John’s eyes trailed up to lock with his. A small smile played in the Hufflepuff’s gaze and it made Sherlock blush.  

The tongue that had happily moved up his body took one pink nipple into his mouth. Sherlock shifted and was rewarded with the feel of John’s erection pressing into his stomach. Sherlock’s hands pressed along the strong back muscles of his favorite Quidditch player. John’s back was defined and Sherlock loved the way the sharp muscles moved under his hands. _Maybe the sport isn’t that bad._  

Bodies moved together in a leisurely pace but Sherlock found that his body needed more friction. So to seek it out, Sherlock’s body began to writhe under John’s. Mouths clashed together and Sherlock’s tongue pressed against John’s lips. It was a violent kiss and the intensity of it continued to build. Teeth bit and Sherlock’s lips grew swollen under the assault that they brought against each other.  

It wasn’t that there was anything lacking. What more could Sherlock want than to be under his boyfriend and taken is such a way? It wasn’t that they had a set pattern...that would be lessing what they did with each other. However, today, Sherlock wanted more though and that terrified as much as it thrilled him.  

“Can we...?” Sherlock hated it when words failed him. However, he hoped like so many other times before John would know even if Sherlock didn’t fully know himself. That was why they were so perfect for each other after all.  

“Do you really want that?” John’s face was flush and his eyes were soft.  

“Do you?” Sherlock had no idea where he was going but no matter what it mattered most that John wanted it too. _I have no idea what I’m thinking about, do I? I should have thought this through better. God, you really do mess with my mind John._  

“Hey, don’t go anywhere.” John kissed Sherlock deeply and brought him back from the cusp of endless thoughts that could spiral out of control if left unchecked. “Yes and yes. But give me time. I don’t need time to know if I want this or not...more that my body can only handle it so fast.”  

Sherlock’s internal beast roared at the blushing sight of John above him. “I understand.” How could he not? He had never pushed John before and he never would. Still... “I hope you don’t mind if I want to stretch you out some today?” It was a slightly embarrassing question- best to handle it in a straightforward way.  

John had apparently been around Sherlock long enough because he didn’t bat an eye when he replied. “Where’s the lube?”  

With John on all fours, it was difficult to stay focused on the task. There was flesh to touch and taste- John’s arse up in the air was enough to make Sherlock want to sink his teeth into it. But ignoring all that, Sherlock pressed another finger into John’s slowing relaxing body.

They had done stuff like this in the past, but never with the thought of anything more. There had never been a goal for anything other than fingers and release. Now, Sherlock wanted to push them both towards the edge, in a very literal sense, in a completely different way. John pushed back against the two fingers and a third finger trail along the outside.  

“That feels fucking fantastic.”  

Sherlock was grateful he didn’t have to ask. Words seemed impossible and his throat constricted as he put his own mix of lubrication to the ultimate test. The last time they had tried this, the results had been less than pleasant. Well, afterwards there had been lots of cussing and ice. 

Because of that, Sherlock had tried to make a new potion. Working more than he cared to admit on it, Sherlock had made another lotion for their more intimate times. Despite the repetition, It was never boring- John was never boring. Sherlock never thought he could do something so many times and still find it to be new and exciting every time; but it was with John. Only with John.  

Unlike last time, muscles were lax and Sherlock couldn’t believe how hot and wet the inside of John had become. Although the soft skin made Sherlock want to rush, he slowed his actions so that he won’t hurt John. It took all of his self-control to take it one finger at a time. 

Fingers scissored the Hufflepuff open and Sherlock knew he was truly doing good when John started to thrust against his fingers. By accident, Sherlock rubbed up against John’s bundle of sensitive nerves and John let out a sound that was almost a yelp.  

“Are you all right?” After everything he had done, if he had still managed to hurt John... The Ravenclaw started to fret at the semi-pained expression that he read through John’s change of posture.  

“I’m fine you git! Don’t stop! For the love of god, Sherlock!” John pleaded when Sherlock’s entire body had gone still with worry.  

Sherlock smirked as he started to move his hand again. It wasn’t until he felt his own cock getting too heavy with the need for release that Sherlock knew if they were actually going to do more, he would have to remove his hand before they both went off.  

Sherlock nibbled at John’s lower back before asking, “John, can I...?” 

“Yes, please. Sherlock, I want you inside me.” John reached forward and grabbed at Sherlock’s upper arm. It was an awkward angle and Sherlock had to gently push away so he could flip John over.  

John lay on his back as Sherlock slicked up his prick. Sherlock could feel John’s eyes follow his hand and unable to resist, Sherlock let out a small moan. John’s legs shifted so that he could wrap them around the Ravenclaw’s back.  

Sherlock aligned himself. “Um, if it hurts too much just tell me to stop.” 

John licked his lips and nodded. Sherlock moved incredibly slow as the tip of cock finally started to push inside John. John’s arm came up to cover his eyes as he let out a guttural sound. Sherlock couldn’t take his eyes off of John’s partially opened lips as he moved in a bit more.  

Even though it seemed to take forever, Sherlock was finally all the way inside John. They didn’t move a muscle and just allowed John’s body to adjust to the feel of Sherlock inside him for the first time. John’s chest rose and fell as he tried to control his breathing.  

“Please say I can move, John.” Sherlock knew he was slowly losing his will to just stay still.  

“Sherlock.” John finally removed his arm from over his eyes and reached forward for him. 

Sherlock gently pressed a kiss to John’s lips as he bent down over him. John shifted his hips and Sherlock moved inside of him. The Hufflepuff let out a hiss and barely moved his hips back to bring them back up.  

Unable to stop himself, Sherlock pressed a soft kiss to the side of John’s mouth as the smaller boy started to pick up a slow rhythm against the Ravenclaw. Their sweat mingled and Sherlock just continued to taste as John found a pace that he was comfortable with.  

Soon John started to thrust his hips up even harder and Sherlock felt confident enough to be able to move against him. John’s hands clamped down against him firmly as Sherlock thrusts became more sure and were just as bold as John’s had become.  

“God, I had no idea-” John panted as Sherlock licked and nipped at the sensitive skin under his ear.  

“I know. I know.” Sherlock knew it would be good. However, ‘good’ didn’t even begin to cover what it felt like to actually be inside John.  

The slow rhythm they had worked out together began to take a more frantic edge to it. Sherlock still didn’t let himself move as fast as he wanted too but the way John came up to met his cock, to let it bury itself inside him, Sherlock knew it won’t be much longer until he came. 

His abdomen was aching and the need for release was starting too pull at his lower muscles. With horror, Sherlock realized he had completely been ignoring John’s cock. It was getting some friction from Sherlock’s lower belly but he knew it won’t be enough. Without a word, Sherlock’s hand snaked up between them and grasped it.  

John let out a gasp as Sherlock’s hand became to stroke him. John’s cock was wet with sweat and pre-come. It was harder than Sherlock had ever felt it before and there was a twinge of guilt that pained him at having been too wrapped up in his own desires to ignore John’s.  

“Yes, more.” John’s voice was rough as he begged for more. Sherlock ran his thumb along John’s tip and stroked him with just the right amount of pressure.  

John cried out as he came. It was obvious how strong it was as John’s entire body shook with the force of it. Sherlock could feel John’s insides moving around him and unable to stop himself, he came.  

Like John’s own orgasm, Sherlock knew his entire body was vibrating from the sheer force that moved through his body. It was so sudden and strong it almost hurt and Sherlock moaned John’s name as he came inside him.  

Sherlock’s entire body went limb. All of his energy had been sapped out of him; he had never felt so boneless. Instead of collapsing on top of John, Sherlock slowly withdrew himself and fell to John’s side.  

Arms wrapped fiercely around him and Sherlock could feel John’s heart pounding in his chest. “That was...the most incredible thing ever.”

John pressed fervent kissing on Sherlock’s ear and ran his hand through sweat slicked hair. Sherlock felt his face flush and pressed it against the crook of John’s neck. “I would have to agree.”  

Those words barely covered it but Sherlock found that words completely failed him. They laid together in blissful silence. Soon their breathing returned to normal and Sherlock knew that sleep was starting to overtake him. 

“Are you falling asleep?” John asked as his hand ran lazy strokes along Sherlock’s arm.  

“Mmm?” John’s voice to him came to him through a thick fog.  

John laughed. “I’m so happy you chose me to share this with.” 

Sherlock tried to understand what those words meant. “I really didn’t have a choice.” Because he hadn’t- he had always been John’s. Always.  

They were quiet for a few more minutes and Sherlock’s breathing slowed. John gazed at him through half-opened eyes. No matter what Sherlock said, John still marveled that this amazing person was his. That they were each other’s.  

It had taken them some time to get to the point that they were at, but John knew it would only get better. With that thought, John pressed a final kiss on Sherlock’s temple before drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'd love to hear about you. Also if you have an ideas for prompts, have any headcanons you'd care to share or just want to talk about your love of AUs or Johnlock; please share! 
> 
> I just can't get enough of these two >


End file.
